Gigaga
is one of the main villains in Kamiwaza Wanda. He is voiced by Shinnosuke Ogami. Gigaga is one of the 3 Bug Bites members. Personal Appearance Gigaga is the tallest, bald member of the Bug Bites. He has silver eyes. He wears a blue suit. Like Terara and Megaga, Gigaga has a red nose. In his toy wrestler form, Gigaga wears a green-red-and-yellow luchador mask, deep-blue pants and black boots. Personality Gigaga is the musclar member of the Bug Bites. Relationships * Terara and Megaga (teammates) * Don Bugdez (master) * Bugmins (minions) * Great (rival) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Gigaga makes his debut along with Terara and Megaga in episode 2 when he was transformed from a toy wrestler by Don Bugdez. In almost all episodes of Kamiwaza Wanda, Gigaga is always with the other 2 Bug Bites members. In episode 38, Gigaga remembered the time that when he was a toy wrestler, a young boy knocks him over with a toy superhero. In episode 47, following Don Bugdez's extinction, Gigaga was turned back into his old toy wrestler form. Later, he, along with Terara and Megaga, ended up in a box at Hobby Kamiya. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Gigaga first appears as a silhouette along with Terara and Megaga in the end of chapter 02. Gigaga made his major role debut along with Terara and Megaga in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnaps Yuto's Promins for them. After Yuto recaptures and debugs the rebugged Bugmins in chapter 04, Gigaga was sent flying along with Terara and Megaga by Yuto's Promins. Along with Terara and Megaga in chapter 08, Gigaga gets turned into a ball by Bug-Coromin. Gigaga temporarly visits the Tokyo Science Museum along with Terara, Megaga and Don Bugdez in chapter 10. Gigaga was seen in the beginning of chapter 11. In chapter 12, Gigaga watches how Bug-Makuramin was doing. Along with Terara and Megaga later on, Gigaga tried to attack Don Bugdez but failed. When Don Bugdez was gone for good in chapter 13, Gigaga changed back into his old toy wrestler form. Later in his old form, Gigaga was seen being played along with Terara and Megaga by Mako and Gauzemin. Trivia * Gigaga is the only member of the Bug Bites who has no hair. * Gigaga's name is based on the word 'gigabyte' which is an enormous amount of digital space for information to be stored in. * Gigaga's old toy form refers to action figure brands such as the toyline from the 'WWE' franchise. * According to the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Gigaga's favourite food is sweet dumplings. Gallery Bug Bites on Stairs.PNG Bug Bite Tied.PNG Bug-Bite Trio.PNG Bug Bites Trio.PNG Bug-Bites now in trouble with Bug-Senpuu's prank.PNG First_debut_of_Bug-Bites.PNG Bug_Bites_with_fear.PNG Terara,_Megaga_and_Gigaga_behind_of_the_wall.PNG Bug-Bites_calling_Bug-Dive_with_hand_motion.PNG Links * Gigaga's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Bug Bites Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series